indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
World War I
World War I, also known as the Great War, was a worldwide conflict between nations that lasted four years between the death of Franz Ferdinand in 1914Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City till Armistice Day on November 11, 1918Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. Indiana Jones in World War I Indiana Jones enlisted for combat in the Belgian army in 1916 under the pseudonym "Henri Defense", and began basic training with his friend Remy Baudouin. After his unit was suffered heavy casualties in Flanders, including the deaths of all his officers, Jones served in the Battle of the Somme where he was captured. He escaped from two German POW camps, one with the help of Charles de Gaulle. Returning to service, his next assignment was as a motorcycle courier at the Battle of Verdun, carrying orders for France's 2nd Army, under Generals Robert Nivelle and Henri Philippe Pétain. After seeing the carnage at Verdun, he destroyed one set of orders that allowed the French soldiers to not die in a pointless attack, and fled his duty. He later joined up with Baudouin at another part of the front, and managed to get some leave in Paris for them both, and visited Professor Jacques Levi and had a brief affair with Mata Hari. and Belgian forces amassing near La Chavatte in 1916 after the battle of Flanders.]] Baudouin and Jones were then assigned to Africa, where they assisted in the destruction of a German rail-mounted artillery, and the temporary capture of Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck. Jones was given a promotion after turning the tide of battle in German East Africa, and was assigned along with Baudouin to cross the Congo to pick up a wayward shipment of guns needed for the siege of Tabora. On the journey to Port-Gentil, Jones lost both his sergeant, Barthélèmy and his superior, Boucher. On the return trip, the expedition succumbed to disease, and were rescued by Albert Schweitzer at Lambaréné. Schweitzer's philosophy and pointless deportation changed Jones' view on the war. Returning to Europe in early 1917, Jones and Baudouin joined the Belgian intelligence service, and quickly switched to the better-equipped French intelligence service. Jones was sent on several missions, including: * Reconnaissance photographer for the Lafayette Escadrille * Attempt to get Anthony Fokker to defect * Escorting Princes Sixtus and Xavier to Vienna to convince Karl I to surrender * Disrupting German intelligence assets in Barcelona * Retrieving sensitive information in Prague * Going undercover in the French Foreign Legion in Morocco * Assisting in the British and Australian attack at Beersheeba in Palestine * Determining the fate of missing intelligence agents in Transylvania * Organizing the defection of enemy soldiers in northern Italy * Trying to convince Mustafa Kemal to help the Allied cause in Istanbul By November 1918, Jones and Baudouin were re-united and serving on the front when the armistice was declared. After a globe-trotting expedition with Baudouin in search of the Peacock's Eye, Jones served as an interpreter at the 1919 Paris Peace Conference, which sought to develop the terms of peace after the war. Returning home, Jones found America a changed place than when he had left in 1916. In Chicago, Jones met with CJ Williams, who had served in the US forces, and was dissatisfied with the racial segregation that still permeated in American society. Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City'' * Spring Break Adventure * Trenches of Hell * Trenches of Hell * Demons of Deception * Demons of Deception *''Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom'' Phantom Train of Doom * Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life * Oganga, The Giver and Taker of Life *''Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen'' Attack of the Hawkmen * Adventures in the Secret Service * Espionage Escapades * Adventures in the Secret Service * Espionage Escapades * Tales of Innocence * Daredevils of the Desert * Masks of Evil * Tales of Innocence * Masks of Evil *''Instruments of Chaos starring Young Indiana Jones'' * Treasure of the Peacock's Eye * Winds of Change * Mystery of the Blues Sources *''The War to End All Wars'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links * Category:Events